


remember me

by teddygirl105



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Childhood Memories, Crown Prince Xu Ming Hao | The8, Dancer Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddygirl105/pseuds/teddygirl105
Summary: Wen Junhui vaguely remembers the little boy in his memories, suddenly appearing one day out of the blue and joining him in his lonely attempt to amuse himself. He doesn't remember seeing him ever again, but the words he left made a big impact.When given the opportunity to perform in front of their crown prince, Xu Minghao, his kind smile and voice make him realize the truth.





	remember me

**Author's Note:**

> short my ass i lied
> 
> gift for my friend~

“Good luck Junhui, don’t screw up, alright?” one of his fellow dance troupe members spoke, lightly patting him on the back for reassurance. It only made him feel a bit more uncomfortable, especially with how serious his voice was. With a nod, he took a deep breath, steadily exhaling.

“Calm down, Junhui. You know how Yixing is, doesn’t convey his emotions properly at times.” another spoke, this time being a woman. She took Junhui’s hand gently, as if giving him her strength.

“Thanks, Cheng Xiao.” he mumbled, a small smile on his face. It soon disappeared, returning back to his steely, stoic face. His heart was beating hard against his chest, and he willed it to calm down. He had to stay focused, to give his best performance and to not be deterred by any comments possibly made at him.

It wasn’t every day they were performing to such high class, the crown prince Xu Minghao, no less. He had specifically requested them himself, as well as a solo from their best dancer. Of all things, the troupe unanimously chose Junhui, despite his pleas. He tried to convince them to pick Cheng Xiao or Jieqiong, or Guanlin if anything.

“You work the hardest. We saw how much you’ve improved since we found you, and it’s just flawless. You’ll make us proud, and none of us will regret this decision.” their leader, Zhou Mi announced, and everyone nodded in agreement. If the leader put his word in, then Junhui had to do it.

“Alright. I’ll do it.” There was a bit of reluctance in his voice, but as the days went on and as he prepared for his performance, he became more and more confident in himself. With his family around him, always supporting him and helping him out, he was determined to do well.

Junhui was quite sure that he was prepared for this, but as he waited on the sidelines, watching some of the others do their performance, he couldn’t help but get jittery. What if he made a mistake? Tripped and injured himself? Then not only his troupe would be let down, but the entire royal court, the consorts, everyone who lived in the royal palace, and the crown prince himself.

 _‘Come on Junhui, get a grip.’_ he yelled to himself. _‘You’ve been practicing for months. You’ll be fine. If you make a small mistake, it’s fine. It’s not like they’ll notice anyways.’_

With a sigh, he began to warm up, shaking his limbs awake and lightly jumping up and down to get a start up on his body. He was still watching the others perform, admiring how well they worked together. Jieqiong, Guanlin, Yanan, and Shuhua were performing their piece, movements fluid and stunning.

They had four performances in total that day. Their male group, female group, mixed, and then Junhui’s solo. He had been in the first performance, with Yixing, Zhou Mi, and Guanlin. He then had to change into his second outfit, putting on new make up as Cheng Xiao, Tzuyu, and Yuqi did their performance. Then it was only a waiting game as the last group went up.

Everyone performed well with each other, all joining years ago, when some were just children and the other as young teens. Originally, Zhou Mi’s father was the one who started it up, recruiting the older ones due to close relations with their parents, while seeking out the younger ones by chance. It had started out with Zhou Mi, Yixing, Yanan, and Junhui, slowly growing bigger.

Zhou Mi’s father suddenly passed away one day, and he was entrusted with being the leader of the troupe. It was a hard task, seeing how they had rowdy teens and immature children, but it worked out well. Zhou Mi was only 26, still young and naive, but he did his best. They all grew up together, bonded and practiced, creating a strong friendship that wouldn’t be broken easily. New members were accepted easily, as was the case for their newest ones, Guanlin and Shuhua, who came two years after Zhou Mi became the new leader.

Three years later, all of them were accustomed with their new members, acting like one large family. It was teamwork and cooperation that got them to where they were at the moment, being able to perform for the crown prince.

However, apart from the others, Junhui was… the odd one out, to say the least, when it came to how they joined. Unlike the others who were recruited by Zhou Mi’s father, asking on their own accord, or due to their parents’ wishes, Junhui was different. Abandoned at his age, starving in the cold and living in the alleyways, stealing in order to survive. He never liked his parents, disobeyed their orders, and thus was kicked out.

Zhou Mi’s father saw the poor boy one day, and took pity on him, taking him home and treating him as if he were his own son. Needless to say, Junhui started right from the bottom, working hard in order to be like Zhou Mi, the older brother he had unexpectedly gotten. The fact that he was now the troupe’s best meant a lot, so to speak.

“It’s just about time, now.” Yixing mumbled, standing right next to Junhui. He nodded back, fixing the hem of his silk robes and smoothing the nonexistent wrinkles. The current group had just finished their performance with a loud applause, out of breath and pleased with themselves. As they exited out of their makeshift stage and back on the sidelines, they gave a nod to Junhui, as if to wish him luck.

“And now, the final performance, by the troupe’s best, Wen Junhui!”

Everyone clapped as Junhui stepped out, amazing people with his beauty. In the group performance, he made sure not to stand out in order to give people a real shock once his solo began. Bowing to the crown prince, he stood there, waiting patiently for his cue to begin.

“Do you have anything to say before the performance starts, your highness?” asked Minghao’s servant, and he merely smiled softly.

“Do your best, Wen Junhui. I believe in you.”

_‘That voice!-’_

At the words of Minghao, Junhui suddenly jolted slightly, but showed his gratitude none of the less. That voice, the words that the crown prince said, it reminded him of someone in the past, long ago when he was just a little boy, still rebellious and naive. Gritting his teeth, he tried to block the memory from invading his mind, trying to focus on his performance instead.

Despite trying to focus on the music and on his movements, the memory kept on invading his mind, beckoning to him and telling him to re-enter it, to be lost in the mind of his 9 year old self. He was lucky that he knew his piece by heart, so his muscle memory made sure that he wasn’t making a mistake.

 _‘Shut up.’_ he growled at himself, pushing the voice of his child self far away. _‘Shut up shut up shut up!’_

It wasn’t odd for Junhui to suddenly enter his old memories, losing consciousness and completely inhabiting his old self, but now definitely was not the time for that. It kept on calling to him, slowly taking over his conscious and his thoughts, but he managed to push through and finish his performance before then.

When the music ended, and he stood in his final pose, the people around him were ecstatic, clapping and cheering. Junhui, panting and mind still fuzzy, bowed to the crown prince, who smiled at him, clapping with the others.

As he stepped off stage and back to the sidelines, he almost fell onto the ground as soon as he was out of sight, luckily being caught by Zhou Mi.

“Junhui? Junhui! Hey, answer me!” he yelled, surprised when Junhui had just collapsed so suddenly. Everyone crowded around him, worried and fearful.

“It… hurts…” he managed to mumble, his vision fading in and out as his conscious slowly slipped him away into his memories.

“He needs a cold towel!” Yanan exclaimed, feeling how hot Junhui was getting. Everyone jumped into action, preparing a place for him to lie down, taking off his robes so that he was just in his under clothes, and keeping him cool.

“Damn it, another memory, Jun?” Zhou Mi whispered, carefully carrying his adopted brother and placing him on the ground. Junhui could only nod ever so slightly before he closed his eyes, going completely unconscious.

 

* * *

 

_He was 9 years old when he had met that strange little boy._

_Junhui was outside, alone in a small clearing as he played with some flowers, examining them and being careful not to harm them. Mother and Father were fighting yet again, so he escaped the chaos and went to his favourite spot, right close by his house. No one knew of it, so he could always guarantee some peace for himself._

_Today was a bit different._

_After a few minutes of being alone, a little boy ran into the clearing. He only seemed to be a year younger than Junhui, but his stature was just about the same. And unlike the simple robes he was wearing, the mystery boy had on a beautiful shade of blue, as deep as the ocean and embroidered with gold. He knew only the upper class could wear something as beautiful as this, but the robes the boy was wearing was beyond that._

_“Oh, hello!” he cheerily greeted, skipping over to Junhui._

_“H-Hello.” he mumbled, a bit nervous and unsure on what to do._

_“What are you doing here?” the boy asked, crouching down next to Junhui. He was uncomfortable by how friendly the boy was, but he didn’t seem to notice the discontent._

_“Hiding.” Junhui mumbled, looking back at his flowers._

_“Oh really? Same!” the boy exclaimed, a bit too excited at such a matter. “Why’re you hiding?”_

_“My parents are fighting.” he answered, really wanting the boy to just get away from him. To his dismay, he just stepped closer, staring at the same flower that Junhui was touching._

_“Oh. That’s bad.”_

_“Yeah. They do it a lot, probably because they don’t like me.”_

_“Why?” the boy asked. “You don’t seem bad.”_

_“It’s because I don’t listen to them.” Junhui explained, hoping that the kid would understand. “They make me do things that I don’t like, but I’m not allowed to complain just because they provide for me. You’d think that they’d at least listen to me if they really do love me as much as they claim.” he grumbled, and the boy sighed._

_“That does seem bad.” he commented, seeming to be thinking before talking once more. “Hey, what’s your name?” he asked._

_“Mine? Junhui.” he answered. “What’s yours?”_

_The boy seemed to think, giving a wide grin before answering. “Call me Hao!”_

_“Hao?”_

_“Yeah!”_

_Junhui laughed a little bit, Hao seemed like such a silly name, but it fit the kid well. The two boys talked a bit more, mainly about the flowers and their surroundings, before the loud voice of a woman was heard._

_“Hao? Where are you?” she called out, and Hao looked up in shock. He stood, locating where the voice was coming from._

_“I have to go.” he mumbled. “Junhui, can we make a promise?” he proposed, confusing the older boy._

_“What do you mean, Hao?”_

_Sticking out his pinky finger, he smiled at Junhui. “If we ever find each other again, I promise that I’ll make you happy and give you all the love that you never got from your parents. You’re a good person, and I like that.”_

_Studying Hao’s facial expression, Junhui stuck out his pinky with a tentative arm, linking their fingers together. “...Alright.” Sealing the promise by stamping their thumbs together, Hao quickly detached their pinkies, running out of the clearing._

_“Do your best, Junhui. I believe in you!” Hao called out, disappearing into the trees._

 

* * *

 

Junhui felt hot, and his head hurt like hell. It was the usual side effects from his random memory trips, but this was a lot worse than the usual ones. With a groan, he slowly sat up, confused at where he was and what was happening.

“Oh, Junhui, you’re awake.” a voice quietly called out from beside him, and he looked over to see Yuqi sitting next to him, relieved that he had regained consciousness.

“Yuqi?” he murmured, seeing how tired she seemed to be, but still had her cheery smile as per usual. “Where are we?” he asked, not recognizing the unfamiliar room and bed.

“After your performance, when you suddenly collapsed and passed out, word got to the crown prince and he allowed us to stay in some rooms until you were better.” she explained. “He’s kind. Everyone else is currently sleeping, I decided to stay until you awakened, in case you needed anything.”

Junhui smiled, gently resting his hand on her head and ruffling her hair. “Thank you, Yuqi. I’m fine now, so you should get some rest as well.” she nodded, before bidding him goodnight and heading off.

Looking around, Junhui realized that he was currently sharing a bedroom with Zhou Mi and Yixing. There was plenty of room for all of them to share, and the futons they were on were plush and soft. Junhui assumed that the other two were in another room, and so were the girls.

Finding a pitcher of water and some cups on the dresser across from him, Junhui carefully stood, making sure not to wake the others as he poured himself a glass. His throat was parched, and he was sure that some water would help with his headache.

Drinking it all with ease, he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, feeling much better. The only downside was that he was wide awake now, and because he had been unconscious for so long, his body counted that as his sleep. Surely it would be okay if he stepped out for a bit, right?

A shiver went down his spine, and Junhui realized that he was only in his sleeveless undershirt and pants. No wonder it had felt a bit cold. Looking around in the moonlight, he spotted some sort of sheer fabric, and picking it up, he realized that it was a part of his outfit for his performance. Over top of the pure, white clothes he wore was the robe, made of sheer black fabric and embroidered with red flowers. He knew it cost a lot to be made, and it had become one of his more cherished items. Though thin, it would do for now.

Pulling it over his shoulders and slipping his arms through the holes, he quietly left the room, making sure not to make a sound as he walked through the hallways. Eventually, he made it to a door, and sliding it open, he was met with a beautiful garden, meticulous yet filled with perfectly kept flowers at every corner. Carefully stepping down onto the grass, Junhui made his way over to one of the flowers, recognizing it. It was the one that he had seen in the clearing so often, and while it wasn’t exactly his favourite, it was still dear to his heart. He just couldn’t remember what it was called, and as much as he tried, his memories didn’t tell him anything.

“Camellias.”

Junhui stood up abruptly, turning around to see who the newcomer was, on high alert. He was met with the familiar face of the crown prince, dressed in his night robes and bundled up with a thick coat. “Y-Your highness.” Junhui stuttered, quickly dropping to one knee and lowering his head. “Forgive me for intruding your garden, I wasn’t able to sleep and wanted to wander around to clear my head, I’ll-”

“Hush, it’s alright. And please, rise.” he softly ordered, and Junhui did as so. He still kept his eyes away from Minghao’s, staring down at the flower as he stepped closer. “Camellias.” he continued, “That’s the name of the flower, if you were wondering.”

“I see.” Junhui mumbled.

“Junhui, correct? I recognize that robe from your performance.” he commented, examining the red embroidery. “It’s very beautiful. Suits you well.”

“Thank you, your highness.” Junhui murmured, keeping his eyes away from Minghao’s face.

“Junhui, please, it’s okay to look at me. I’m not some cursed item.” Minghao reprimanded, but he refused to do as so. It just felt… awkward. Like he wasn’t allowed to do so, or if he did, he’d do something stupid and tarnish his reputation.

With a sigh, Minghao stepped right in front of Junhui, gently taking his chin in his hand and turned it so that he was forced to look at him. “It’s okay.” he whispered, smiling. “And please, call me Minghao. Or would Hao suffice?” he asked, making Junhui stare at him in shock.

“You remember.”

“Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I? I’m sorry, I must have been the cause of your sudden collapse, wasn’t I?” he spoke, his voice filled with sorrow and regret. Minghao was caressing Junhui’s cheek, but he just placed his hand over the crown prince’s, lifting it away.

“It’s fine. I get them all the time.” he answered. “I’m sorry I couldn’t give you my best performance due to it, but I will make up for it if the possibility that we are invited is granted.” Junhui was reluctant, but he let go of Minghao’s hand. “You mustn’t meddle yourself with someone like me any further, your highness. Please, head back to bed.” With that, he began to walk away, retreating to his room.

“And what of our promise?” Minghao asked, making Junhui stop in his tracks. “We promised, Junhui. That I would make you happy and give you the love that you were missing. Yet here you are, breaking that promise. Can I not make you happy?” he pleaded. Junhui bit his bottom lip, now in an internal dilemma. “I have been upholding this promise ever since then. Do you not remember our other encounters?”

“What other encounters?” Junhui questioned. “I remember nothing of the sort.” he hissed, but the look in Minghao’s eyes, the sorrow he saw in them, it had suddenly triggered a wave of pain coursing through his head. He stumbled back, clutching his head, and Minghao rushed over, keeping a steady hand on Junhui’s shoulders.

“Junhui? Junhui!”

 

* * *

 

_It was just another day, and a 11 year old Junhui was looking around the market, nervous and frightened. It had only been a few days after Zhou Mi’s father had taken in him and introduced him to the family, where they treated him kindly and took good care of him. He was still uneasy, not used to how kind they were and was still on guard. He knew from his parents that one minute they would smile, but the next, beat him. He had no idea that it wasn’t a normal thing, so they would slowly have to gain his trust._

_So far, Junhui was stuck to Zhou Mi, one of the few people he trusted at the moment. He had met him by chance before, and he was very kind to him. Zhou Mi was surprised when Junhui showed up with his father one day, but vowed to protect him. It wasn’t right that such a little boy like him had to go through such terrors._

_“Junhui, are you okay?” Zhou Mi asked, looked over at the little boy clinging to his arm. He just nodded, eyes wide as he looked around. With a small nudge, the two of them began walking through, starting their little errand run._

_For the most part, Junhui was silent, simply observing Zhou Mi and how he talked to all of the shopkeepers, bargaining and getting the goods that he needed. One of the older aunties smiled at him, but he quickly hid behind Zhou Mi._

_“He’s… gone through a lot.” he tried to explain. “He always on guard, but we’re trying to ease it out of him.”_

_“Oh, so he isn’t your father’s? No wonder he looks nothing like him.” she commented, but it seemed like she understood the situation that Junhui was in. “Poor boy. I’m sure he’ll warm up soon, especially when he’s with such a nice family like yours, Zhou Mi.”_

_“I hope so too.” The two of them continued to talk, going off on a tangent. Junhui was getting bored, so he looked around him, wondering if there was anything interesting to see. Just as he was about to give up, he saw the familiar face of a boy he knew, and they miraculously met eyes. With a smile, the boy waved at him, before running off._

_Too enamoured by him, Junhui quickly let go of Zhou Mi’s arm and ran off towards him, weaving through the crowd and keeping his eyes on the boy’s back as he followed. Zhou Mi noticed quickly, and with a yelp, bid goodbye to the shopkeeper before going off to find Junhui._

_It wasn’t long before Junhui had found the boy in a small clearing, slightly out of breath but still had the smile on his face. “Junhui!” he exclaimed, but the boy stepped away, confused._

_“How do you know me?” he asked, but came to a sudden realization. “Wait… Hao?”_

_“Yup! It’s me! I’m glad you remember me.” the boy smiled. His robes were a lot simpler this time, just a plain, light green with no embroidery. By the looks of things, it seemed like he had snuck out from somewhere._

_“Do you remember our promise?” Hao asked. Despite it being three years since they had first met, Junhui remember it vividly, nodding. “Great. I wanna give something to you. It’s a start to our promise, but not the end.” Reaching into his robes, he took out a small wooden charm, held by a red string._

_“What’s that?” Junhui asked, the charm placed into his hands, allowing him to examine them._

_“A good luck charm. I know it isn’t much, but I hope it’ll help in the future.” Hao explained, and Junhui smiled, giving his thanks._

_“Junhui? Junhui?” The familiar voice of Zhou Mi rang through the air, and it was then that Junhui remembered that he had just run off without a word._

_“I should get going now.” Hao muttered, before giving one last smile and running off. Junhui just stared off into the distance, still comprehending everything and in a daze. Zhou Mi ran into the clearing relieved that he had found the boy._

_“There you are! You scared me. Don’t do that ever again, okay?” he spoke, approaching Junhui and crouching down. “What’s that you’ve got there?” he asked, gesturing to the charm in his hand._

_“It’s a good luck charm.” Junhui answered. He thought for a moment, wondering if he should tell Zhou Mi about Hao. “I found it on the ground.” he mumbled, lying and hoping that he would believe it._

_“I see. Go ahead and keep it. Let’s get back, okay?” Zhou Mi stood up, before lightly grabbing one of Junhui’s hands and leading him out of the clearing._

 

* * *

 

With a gasp, Junhui found himself back in his conscious, Minghao keeping a firm grip on him as he stared in concern. “Junhui? Are you okay now?” he asked, and he slowly nodded, the pain ebbing away.

“I’m… fine.” he muttered, looking up at Minghao. He found himself lifting his hands to cradle Minghao’s face, lost in his eyes. “I remember now. Everything.”

“Everything?”

“Yes. All of our encounters. When you gave me that good luck charm. When I found you outside at night wandering the streets. When I found you in the place where we had first met. During that festival one day, to celebrate the announcement of who the king’s successor was. I never realized then, but it was all you, wasn’t it? The robes gave you away, and now that I look at them, your eyes as well.”

“I must admit, I as a child wasn’t exactly the best at keeping my identity hidden. I did tone it down as I got older, didn’t I?” Minghao asked, smiling at Junhui. He nodded. Over time, whenever he saw Hao, or Minghao in this case, the robes he wore got less vibrant, which was a better choice if he were to hide himself in public.

“I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you earlier. You always wear that veil to hide your eyes.” Junhui commented, referring to the red fabric that usually covered Minghao’s eyes whenever he was to present himself to the public.

Grabbing Junhui’s hands, Minghao pulled them away from his face, lacing their fingers together instead. “This reminds me of the festival.” he mused, and Junhui laughed.

“I remember that day. You were crying. Why?” he asked.

Minghao looked away from Junhui, as if he were guilty. “I didn’t want to become the crown prince, the successor to the throne. That title belonged to my brother, not me.” he muttered, “A filthy boy born from the second consort. That was what everyone spoke of when I was a child.”

“It’s the king’s son! How could they?” Rage filled Junhui’s eyes, but it soon diminished as he saw how Minghao bit his lip, his eyes getting watery.

“The first consort is the one that usually produces the successor, due to purer blood. However, both my brother and the king agreed that I would be the successor instead. It felt like I had stripped him of that role, one that I didn’t deserve.” he bitterly muttered, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. With the pad of his thumb, Junhui gently wiped them away, a sad smile forming on his lips.

“You deserve the title of crown prince and successor more than you think, Minghao. You have a kind heart, you help the poor so much, and being completely honest? Your contributions have helped more than what the king has done in his entire life of ruling. I believe you will make a great ruler, better than your father. Now wipe those tears, they don’t look nice on your pretty face.”

“...Are you flirting with me?”

“Maybe?”

With a giggle, Minghao wiped his tears on his sleeve, the mood having lightened from Junhui’s little quip.

“You should get back to bed, we’ve been out here for far too long.” Junhui commented, pulling away from Minghao. The crown prince whined, not wanting to leave just yet.

“Will you dance for me before you go?” he pleaded, trying to look as convincing and pitiful as he could. In the end, Junhui sighed, before stepping back and giving himself space.

“How could I say no to that face?” he smirked, doing a little bow before focusing, beginning to dance his piece once more. This time, he could definitely feel the improvement from his previous performance, now not distracted by his memories.

Minghao watched in amazement, admiring how fluid yet sharp Junhui’s movements were. With his robe fluttering in the wind from his actions, it gave a new aura to him, as if he were some sort of heavenly figure or a god. Despite it being the same piece he was shown prior, it felt so different. As if it were a whole new piece entirely. He could now see why Junhui was picked as the troupe’s best, and with the fact that he started his way from the very bottom up made him much more admirable.

As soon as it started, it had ended, leaving Junhui out of breath and Minghao in awe.

“Amazing.” Minghao whispered, silently clapping. “Absolutely stunning.”

Bowing once more, Junhui gave a large smile, pleased with himself. “Thank you. I presume you are pleased now, your highness?” he asked, joking around.

“Very much. I should sponsor your troupe.”

“If you did, Yixing would cry for the first time in years. I suggest heading to bed now. You probably have a busy day ahead of you, and we have to head back to our studio.” Junhui suggested, stepping closer to where his temporary room was.

“Of course. Good night, Junhui.” Minghao smiled.

“Good night, Minghao.” With that, the prince took his leave, content with himself and happy.

“Oh, your highness?” Junhui called out, making Minghao turn back to him. With a skip in his step, Junhui walked over to him, gently grabbing Minghao’s chin. With mischief in his eyes, he leaned in, pressing their lips together. Shocked, Minghao could do nothing but stand there, eyes wide as Junhui eventually pulled away, a smirk on his face.

“Sweet dreams.”

With that, the dancer let go, walking back to the building and closing the door silently, robe fluttering behind him. Minghao hadn’t moved, his brain trying to catch up to the events that had just happened and process them. His cheeks flushed pink, and he snapped out of his trance, glad that no one else was around to see that.

“That Wen Junhui, always so sly.” he muttered bitterly, though he couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face, silently pleased as he walked back to his quarters.

The two of them wouldn’t meet again until a few months later, the troupe being requested to perform for the crown prince’s birthday celebration. This time, Minghao specifically requested that Junhui prepare a solo performance, to which the troupe all cheered him on, suspecting something between him and the crown prince.

When the time came, Junhui delivered yet another beautiful piece, this time undeterred by any memories. For once, Minghao didn’t have the veil over his eyes, letting Junhui see all of his beauty once again. Instead of stern looks that strangers would give, they smiled widely at each other.

What was more shocking than Junhui’s performance was afterwards, when the prince stood from his spot to approach Junhui. He too was quite surprised, not expecting such a thing from him. Minghao had grabbed his hand, before asking him a question in front of everyone.

“Wen Junhui, will you become my bride?”

Everyone gasped, and the troupe all wildly stared at the two of them, still confused at the relationship between the two.

Gathering his composure, Junhui just smiled. “Don’t you mean groom?” he asked, making Minghao laugh.

“Bride, groom, spouse, same thing. You haven’t answered me yet.” With a large smile, one that Minghao thought made Junhui look so cute and beautiful, he gave his answer.

 

“Yes. I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little gift! it was supposed to be short (i had said that prior and was thinking like 1-2k words?) but i knew as soon as i was given the topic "ancient chinese aesthetic" that it wouldn't be short at all
> 
> i spent a few minutes looking at different dynasties before giving up and just outright deciding to make my own little setting/world because that's way easier imo 
> 
> also the placeholder title for this was "gay" and i almost forgot to make a new one before posting;;
> 
> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/tbz_sunlight)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/tbz_sunlight)


End file.
